


Are We More Than Friends?

by UPB3AT



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPB3AT/pseuds/UPB3AT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago. OTL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are We More Than Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. OTL

The next thing Armin new, his friend had him pinned against a wall. Eren's eyes avoided any contact with Armin's. Armin could feel his heart beat faster as Eren's rough voice broke the silence. 

"Armin..." He began with a breathy voice. "I have to tell you something..." Eren slowly raised his head, their eyes finally meeting. "I...I..like you.. As..more than a friend." Eren quickly rolled his eyes back at the floor. 

Armin placed a hand on Eren's red face, making Eren's eyes return. "Eren.." He said softly. But before he could finish, he felt his friend's lips press against his. Armin felt his stomach knot up and his cheeks turn warm. He wanted to lean forward and wrap his arms around him, but all he managed to do was close his eyes. The moment was just too much for him. 

Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, and as they parted, Armin could feel Eren's breath trace against his own mouth. He wished that they could stay in this moment forever. 

"Eren," Armin wrapped his arms around Eren and squeezed him gently. "I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
